


Further Training

by dragonspell



Series: Training Exercises [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further training for X5-494.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Training

At least the sheets are a better quality than what he’s used to. Ever since he’d been declared fit for a new kind of training and given to his current handler, X5-494 hasn’t had to go into that tiny cement incased room. Instead, he’s been graduated to what, for all intents and purposes, looks like an actual bedroom. The bed’s real and there’s a nightstand and an actual dresser in the room as well.

Probably another way Manticore is attempting to prep him for future assignments. Like the man behind him.

494’s breathing in slow, measured pants, his forehead resting against the softness of the bed spread as sweat drips down his body. He’s been fighting his body’s instincts for what feels like hours now, trying to stave off orgasm even as his trainer tries his best to tip him over. 494’s on his knees on the bed and his trainer’s behind him, rhythmically pumping in and out. He gives a particular good thrust and 494’s breath hitches.

“Don’t come, 494,” the trainer says and 494 nods his understanding, just a bit too far gone to form words at the minute. He bites his lip and pulls himself back from the brink, stopping himself from ‘coming.’ It’s a particular quirk of this trainer, the use of colloquial slang, and 494’s picking all sorts of new words from him. Like how his penis is now called a ‘cock’ or a ‘dick’ or whatever else he’s feeling today and how it’s never ‘intercourse’ but instead ‘fucking’ or some kind of vulgar variation.

Like the bedroom, 494’s sure it’s all part of the prep for the real world. Though he’s got to admit, he kind of likes it. He thinks he may have even found a new favorite word.

“Do you like this, 494?” the trainer asks. “Do you like me fucking you?”

There’s that dirty, filthy word again that 494’s starting to love. Just hearing it in his trainer’s raspy growl is enough to send sparks zinging through his body. In response to it this time, 494 has to clench his teeth down on a moan while his ‘cock’ throbs between his legs. It takes him a few moments to answer which thankfully he’s allowed. “…yes, sir,” he finally chokes out. Oh _fuck_ yes, sir.

Also, most of his sessions as of late have been with this one particular man and while 494 doesn’t exactly trust him—certainly doesn’t love him—494 finds he doesn’t mind him, either. The man’s not hard on the eyes even if he’s not a transgenic, a tall brunette with enough muscles to hold 494 down when he chooses but really it’s more than that. It’s more than just his looks that 494 doesn’t mind—it’s how the trainer treats him as well.

494’s sure that it’s all just part of this particular stage of training but he’s not exactly going to question his luck. For one thing, this trainer had insisted that 494 needed to know how to kiss. 494 had known the basics of the act, had done it more than a few times, actually, but nothing could beat this particular trainer’s filthy hot kisses while he’s busy fucking 494 into the mattress.

494’s found that he _really_ likes kissing. He likes to throw his arms around his trainer’s neck like he would with a lover and pull the man down to spar with his tongue or to suck on his bottom lip. Never fails to wind 494 up these days. He loves that he’s allowed to get away with something that feels so incredibly good and, better yet, it’s one of the few ways he’s been allowed to take control lately.

There’s also the fact that whenever 494 masters a particular technique or comes up with a clever move, his trainer’s “good boy” does funny things to his insides, leaving him with the odd conviction that he should be melting into a puddle of goo. Like that one humiliating time when he’d just finished sucking his instructor off and at that low, purring “good boy,” he’d orgasmed, ‘coming’ all over the floor, completely untouched. Not only had he been mortified, 494’d been sure he’d be punished for it as well. He’d been shocked when, after getting over his shock, his trainer had just chuckled and told him that they were finished for the day. 494 had been relieved and yet, oddly, disappointed. He thinks he might have a fetish for pleasing people which, considering the way he’s been raised, he’d almost consider that normal. Whatever it is, though, 494 can walk into a room soft, get himself into position and, even from across the room, his trainer’s purring “good boy” is enough to make him hard and gasping.

Another reason why 494 doesn’t mind this trainer is because, unlike the others, this one sometimes feels that 494 deserves a ‘break’ in the middle of a session. After having kept 494 on edge and teased to the brink for a few hours, occasionally he’ll roll 494 over onto his back and ‘jerk him off’ until he comes. Then there’ll be the “good boy” and the trainer will give 494 a minute or so to put himself back together before they’ll continue on.

494 knows that his trainer likes watching his eyes when he comes—he tells him that often enough. So he tries to keep them open during his orgasms. Especially during the ‘break’ ones. Just so he lets it be known how much he appreciates them.

It’s not going to last; 494 knows that. He’s even overheard them saying that they’re thinking about moving him up to the next ‘level.’ But, again, he doesn’t question his luck—he’ll enjoy this as long as he has it. When it’s done, he’ll move on like always.

He groans in disappointment when the trainer pulls out of him but the trainer just laughs. “Roll over, 494,” he says, light and teasing and 494 shoves himself onto his back, blinking upward. “Yeah,” the trainer says, “there’s those pretty eyes.” It’s stupid, embarrassing and dangerous, but 494 feels a flush of pleasure from those words. That’s definitely not something he should be doing—giving in like that. To distract himself from the shame, he rolls his hips and whines low and wanton. It’s something he’s been allowed to do these past few weeks, the begging. “Impatient, huh?” the trainer asks, settling back between 494’s thighs. 494 licks his lips before biting into the bottom one, almost eager to move this along. His hands are already starting to clench in the sheets.

With a soft groan, the trainer sinks in again and his hand comes up to grasp 494’s cock, stroking it. “You can come,” the trainer says and just like that, 494’s eyes are fluttering as his pleasure peaks and spills onto his chest. “Good boy…”

494 lies there, letting the trainer take his pleasure as well and when he hears the slight hitch and the familiar groan of the trainer’s orgasm, feels the pulse of the trainer’s cock inside of him, he’s touched by a faint tinge of what he worryingly identifies as satisfaction. And when the trainer places a small gentle kiss on the side of 494’s neck, he can’t stop the whimper that escapes.

This is not good. Not good at all, 494 thinks. In a rush of clarity, 494 suddenly hopes that this _does_ end soon. Because he knows that he won’t last much longer. He feels himself starting to slip more and more each day.  



End file.
